Miley's Journey of Life and More Life
by alexisgal
Summary: Miley may or may not be pregnant. Bet you a dollar she is...
1. Bet you a dollar that she is

Miley was at Jake's house as Hannah Montana. She wanted to be with Jake as herself instead of as her pop-star alter ego. She went into Jake's room and said, "Jake, I'm going to be leaving. And since you asked me to answer the phone if it rang, I answered it. It's a girl, named Miley. She said if you don't mind, she's coming over." Jake was having a party for a movie he just finished, and the party was an after-party – or the party that's after a movie premier.

"I don't mind." He said, smiling. "Bye Jake." "Bye"

Miley ran home, changed her clothes, took off the wig, and ran back. _DING DONG! _Jake went to the door and there was Miley. "SO sorry to make Hannah your secretary, and to bother you." Miley said. "It's okay." Said Jake.

They laid down when the party was over (Miley called home and told her dad she was spending the night at Lilly's. Lilly came over, too, so it wasn't a COMPLETE lie.) and went to bed in the same bed! Lilly left at around twelve o'clock and Miley and Jake were in bed at twelve thirty. The next day Miley stayed for breakfast and then left.

The next two weeks were rough. Finally, it was their break from school – for a month just for Spring break! Miley was at a Hannah concert and then she told Lilly she wasn't well. "I think you should sit this concert out." Said Lilly. "I'll be fine." Said Miley. Traci, Hannah's friend, walked over. "Hannah, it's time for the show. UGH! You look green."

Miley went on stage and started to sing Nobody's Perfect:

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1,2,3,4  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way  
Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure

I'm patchin' up the hole  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on my self?  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!

Then she got very upset – to her stomach – but went on:

And if I mess up sometimes

Nobody's Perfect!

She continued the rest of the song along with Best Of Both Worlds, Other Side of Me, and I've Got Nerve, but at Just Like You she couldn't take it:

So what you see (gag)

Is only half the story

There's ano- (hiccup) -ther side of me

I'm the girl you know but I'm someone else too

If you only knew

It's a crazy life, but I'm all right

I've got everything I've…always…wanted

She ran off stage, her hand over her mouth. Lilly ran after her. Someone went on stage and said, "Sorry; Hannah isn't QUITE herself tonight. But luckily, AnnaSophia Robb is here and she can sing Keep Your Mind Wide Open!"

AnnaSophia went onstage. From where Miley and Lilly were, they could hear: Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful, wide, and wonderful?

"Miley! Are you OK?" Asked Lilly. "Yeah, I'm fine." "No, you're not; listen." Miley listened. She could hear AnnaSophia singing: Have you ever wanted more, wanted more?

"HEY! What's AnnaSophia doing on MY stage?!" Yelled Miley. AnnaSophia sang: All the possibilities. You've got to live with your eyes open. Believe in what you see.

"Hannah, you got sick and ran off stage and I think you're pregnant." Miley/Hannah laughed. "Lola Luftnangle, I think is the STUPIDEST thing you ever said." AnnaSophia: Hopelessly hoping. Think of all the time you've had.

Miley/Hannah said, "FINE, LOLA! IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER…" "HANNAH!" Yelled Lily/Lola. Hannah Montana had walked onstage and was yelling at Lily, interrupting AnnaSophia at: Don't you know that…

Everyone stared. Miley thought fast. "That concludes the dramatic anger portion of tonight's show, and, um, AnnaSophia Robb!" Lily was thinking. Hard. _What if Miley IS pregnant?_ She thought. Jake appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, Lolly." He told Lily. "For the last time, my name is LOLA!" She yelled. "Have you seen Hannah?" He asked. "Are you cheating on your girlfriend?" Lola asked. "No, but I… hey! How did YOU know I have a girlfriend?" "Um…" Lily searched for a reason. "Really good guessing?"

Just then Miley walked out. "Oh, hey Jake." Miley grabbed him and took him into the boy/girl restroom. "Jake, I've been hiding something: I'm Hannah Montana." She said. Jake looked at her. "Yeah, I know that, Hannah." He said; she was still wearing her wig. Miley slapped her face. She pulled off her wig, revealing heavy brown curls. "Hi Miley." Said Jake, a little uneasy. "That's not all." Miley said. "Jake, I think I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I stole a test from my mom; I wanted to know what they looked like." "JAKE!" "Sorry. Take it." Miley took it. "Aren't you going to use it?" "Maybe later." "Miley, we do this now or later. I hope you choose now. "I choose later."

**Okay, I know - it's kinda bad. And the title stinks. But I've been wanting to do this story for a while, and I've finally done it! Please review. Please. Please. Please don't make me nag you.**


	2. NO!

**Here's chapter two, **_**NO! **_**I'm going to label my chapters now. Enjoy and review!**

Miley and Lilly walked into a hairdresser place…with Amber and Ashley! Amber and Ashley became their friends when they started high school. "Oh great," Mumbled the person working the shop (whose nametag read _Hi! My name is Darlene. How may I help you?_) who didn't look too excited. "Fifteen year old girls. What a surprise."

Ashley walked up to Darlene and said, "Do you know who I am?" Darlene asked, "Do I look like I want to?" Ashley said, "I'm only Ashley De…De…" Amber scoffed. "Your last name is Dewitt!" Ashley said, "I knew that." "No you didn't!" "Yes I…ow! You made me break a nail!" Miley walked up to Darlene. "Excuse me," She said, "Do you have the latest edition of _Youth Yak_?" _Youth Yak_ was a newspaper only for kids. "Lucky you," Said Darlene, "There's four copies."

They each grabbed a newspaper. Ashley looked at the front page. "_Hannah Turns Green_?" She said. Both Amber and Ashley knew Miley was Hannah Montana…but they didn't attend too many concerts for that reason. "EW!" She said and Amber added, "Double EW!" "GROSS!" They said at the same time, turned and said, "Ooh! Tsst." They locked their fingers together when they did "tsst".

Miley turned to Lilly. Lilly whispered, "Can you believe they still do that?" Miley giggled. Amber turned to Miley. "What does it mean by _'Hannah Turns Green'_?" She was about to turn green herself. Miley sighed, "If you really want to know, at last week's Hannah Montana concert, I was about to throw up. And I left during the middle of a song." Lilly added, "They had to have AnnaSophia Robb take her place."

Amber practically yelled, "AnnaSophia? She only has one song!" She turned to Ashley who was (horribly) singing "Keep Your Mind Wide Open". "Yoooooou've gooot to keeeep your miiiiind widddddde oooooopeeeeeeeen!" "Ashley! Remember what we've talked about: snaps and claps only!" "Sor-ry!"

"Guys!" Miley said, "Let's get back to this story. I think I might be having a baby." Miley turned to Lilly. "Okay, LILLY thinks I am having a baby."

Amber and Ashley laughed. "Yeah, good one!" Said Amber. "Like Hannah Montana would act like that!" Said Ashley. Miley got up. "FINE! I'll prove it once and for all!" She walked to the bathroom. She already had to use it. She sat down, took the test from Jake, and did all the other stuff. She left to wash her hands and clean off the stick so she could show Amber and Ashley what it said.

Miley walked out, gave it to Lilly, and said, "You do it. I'm too nervous!" She put one hand over her eyes and handed one to Lilly. Lilly said, "Alright, I'll read what it says, you but you have to read the instructions." Miley took out the book Jake gave her. "It says, _When the test turns pink (if it turns pink) then you are pregnant._ Simple enough." Amber and Ashley nodded. They now had their eyes closed.

Lilly said, "Miley, you like pink, right?" Miley answered, "Of course, why do you ask?" "Well, it's turning pink." Miley jumped out of her chair. "NO!" She yelled. "NO!" Yelled Amber. "NO!" Yelled Ashley. "NO!" Yelled Lilly. "Miley, sit down. You know what Darlene will do if we mess up shop." Miley sat down, her face in her hands. She cried for a while and then took out her cell phone to call Jake. Surprisingly, Jackson answered. "Hello, this is Jackson H. Stewart, Jake T. Ryan's assistant. How may I…" "Jackson, it's Miley." "Oh hey Miles. What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." "Just let me talk to Jake." "I'll see if he's available." Miley rolled her eyes. "HEY JAKE! TEL-A-PHONE! Miley's ONthe phone FOR you!" Jake ran over.

"Hello, this is Jake." He said. He had stopped listening to Jackson after "TEL-A-PHONE". "Hey Jake, it's Miley." "Oh, hey Miley. What's up?" Miley started to cry again. "Miley? I can't understand you." She handed the phone to Lilly. "Miley wanted to tell you that you are going to have a son or daughter but she got too emotional. Miley? Are you emo?"

Jake held his mouth open. Amber and Ashley put their arms and around Miley. "Lilly? Let me talk to Miley." Lilly gave Miley the phone. She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "No, I'm not emo!" She barked at Lilly through her tears. "Hello, Jake?" She said. "Miley, are you really?" "Yes." "You can't be." "I know, Jake." There was a pause. "Jake?" "Yes, Miley?" "I'm scared Jake." "I am too." Miley started to cry again and said as best as she could, "Jake? Can you come pick me up? I'm at Darlene's Hair Salon." "Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

Miley sat on the couch and waited. She finally saw a red convertible with Jake in the backseat arguing with Jackson who was driving. "Jackson," He said, "I can drive myself! I have a permit! I just needed you to sit in the front seat, not drive me!" "Sorry boss," Said Jackson, "It's my little sister." He looked at the sign on the window. "OOOH! MAN PERMS!" Jake grabbed Jackson by the shirt.

Miley walked out. Jackson looked at Miley. He had heard what Miley had said over the phone – and what Lilly had yelled. Jackson looked through the review mirror. He saw Miley, head in her lap, and Jake, arm around her shoulder. "Boss," He said, to tick off Jake. "JACKSON! I told you, call me Jake." "Fine. JAKE. Where to?" "Our house." Said Miley. Jackson asked, "I'm sorry; is your name Jake?" "Jackson! Just take her to your house."

They drove to her house and coincidently, their dad was home. He had not seen the concert. It was their spring break – April seventh. "Hey Miles!" Called their dad. "Is there something you want to tell me? Like why your playing tonsil hockey with Jake?" Miley got out and said, "Yes, daddy. I'd prefer to tell you while we're inside."

They walked in. Robby sat down. Miley sat down too. Jackson yelled, "I gotta go potty!" Jake looked disgusted. "So go!" He said. "I want to hear my dad yell at Miley." H said. "PLEASE?" He asked.

Robby looked at him. "Yell at Miley for what?" He didn't seem too happy. Miley stood up, Jake with her. "Daddy," She said. "You know that night I spent the night at Lilly's house?" Robby nodded. "Well," She said, "I actually went to Jake's house. And now he and I are gonna be…parents." She sat down to cry some more. Robby went over to Jackson. "Jackson, go to the bathroom. I'll wait to yell at your sister." He said. Jackson said, "Oh, it's okay. I don't have to go anymore." Robby took a step backward. Jake opened his mouth in disgust. Miley covered her mouth with her hands.

Robby Ray took Miley to Jake's car and put her in the back seat. He got in the front seat. "Jake," He called, "Come out here." Jake came out. "You drive me and my daughter to your house." Jake drove about ten seconds and said, "Here we are." Jake lived right behind them. Robby Ray got out and helped Miley out. She walked into Jake's house right behind Jake. Robby said, "Are your parents home?" Jake nodded yes.

Robby told Miley and Jake to go into Jake's room while he talked with Jake's parents. Jake and Miley picked out names – or actually, Jake listened to names Miley liked – which where Kaylana Becky for a girl, Garrett Patrick for a boy. Miley heard Jake's parents talk with her dad. She told Jake, "I'm gonna just be sixteen when I have the baby." "How do you know?" "I know because my missed period was March 17 and then you add 14 days, which equals March 31. Then there are forty weeks, which makes my due date December 22nd, and my birthday is November 23rd. See?" Jake starred, "You're good with math." Miley laughed.

Robby walked in. "You two have to move out." He said. Miley cried again.

**That's all for now – under Microsoft Word On my computer, it was three and a half pages!**


	3. Telling the truth

Jake's parents really seemed to hate Miley. "You're so weird!" Shouted his mom. "Why do you have to be going out with a celebrity? Sheesh!" Miley felt like punching Mrs. Ryan – do you blame her? Mr. Ryan seemed to think Miley was pretty but nothing special. "Kid, you've got guts for going out with my little boy." Through gritted teeth, Miley said, "He's not little. We're fifteen." Sheesh, will these people ever learn? )

Then, it was THE day – the day Miley announced Hannah's big news – that she was going to be a teen mother AND that she was really Miley Stewart, a fifteen-year-old girl with a double-life. She would start by singing Nobody's Perfect, then go to Miley's Mommy announcements (what the newspapers called Miley's news which Jackson reported to the paper), then, finally right after Miley would reveal her double-life.

Suddenly, a man came in. "Three minutes, Miss Montana," he said. His shirt said _Lay Off, It's Monday! _Miley had a good feeling he didn't want to be there, especially when she saw his nametag: "Hello! My name is Grumpy. How may I help you?" It made it worse that the next day Miley would have to go to school to be treated like Jake was when he first came.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Welcome to "Wake Up, It's Wendy!" I am your host, Wendy! Today, we have pop-diva Hannah Montana singing her song, "Nobody's Perfect, and then, Hannah has some _big news _for us – it's so big, I don't even know yet!" The audience laughed. Miley could barely see from where she was standing. There was pitch-black so no one could see her. "We will also have Jake Ryan on the show after Hannah announces her big news!" Miley strained to see through the black. She saw Lilly holding a poster that said, _"GO HANNAH!!" _She also saw Amber and Ashley wearing Hannah wigs and Amber's T-shirt said "_We Will" _while Ashley's said _"Be There". _Then the bottoms of the shirts said "HANNAH" – Amber's said Han while Ashley's said Nah. Even Oliver was there. He was just kind of smiling. Gas probably.

Miley heard the music to "Nobody's Perfect". Then, while still in the dark, she said, "Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has those days." Finally, a spotlight was shined on her as she said, "1, 2, 3, 4!" She then came on stage to sing as the crowd went wild. When she sang, "If I'm not doing too well", she thought, _You better BELIEVE I'm not doing well! I got kicked out of my house, and I have to reveal my biggest secret because of a human error! I HATE THIS! _She found herself crying but no one noticed.

Finally, after what seemed like a LIFETIME, she finally sang, "Nobody's! Perfect! No, no! Nobody's Perfect!" And the audience clapped and cheered. "HAN-NAH! HAN-NAH! HAN-NAH!" Some people shouted. Then she sat down next to Wendy. "Well, Hannah, that might have been your biggest hit EVER! But still, why DID you choose to SING it?" "Well, Wendy, it's a big, trust me, BIG reason. And me and Jake want to tell it. Also, the reason is my big news." "Well, THIS is A FIRST on "Wake Up, It's Wendy!" But, sure, Jake CAN come out HERE!"

Jake walked on stage and still more people cheered. "So Hannah, Jake, what IS the big news AND the REASON you've chosen to sing "Nobody's Perfect?" "Well," said Jake, which made a nod towards Miley and she said. "I've had a double-life as Hannah Montana while my real name is Miley Stewart." The sound of at least 1,000 dropping mouths was heard as Miley pulled off her wig. No one said anything. "SHOCKER!" Shouted out Wendy. "But Miley, WHY would you WANT everyone to KNOW that?" Asked Wendy. (Just so you know, the reason some of Wendy's parts are in capitals is because she sometimes talks loud on "Wake Up, it's Wendy!")

"Well, Wendy, I didn't WANT people to know, but I had to tell because me, Miley, Hannah, whatever, are pregnant."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

As Miley walked into her Social Studies class on Monday, three words were on the board: Annelies Marie Frank. Mr. Corelli turned. "Class, we are going to be reading about Anne Frank, who, unlike some of us," The teacher looked at Miley, "Did NOT reveal she was pregnant at age fifteen."

Miley sank lower in her chair; embarrassed her teacher would mention it. "Now class, we will be reading _The Diary Of Anne Frank _because your teachers didn't make you last year." "Great," Mumbled Miley, "I'll have nine months to read it." "Quiet Stewart, or should I say Montana."

Miley scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Amber," She whispered, "Pass this to Lilly." Amber took it and passed it to Lilly. "Lilly," She whispered. She took it from Amber's hands. Lilly unfolded it and read:

"_Anne Frank didn't announce she was pregnant at fifteen."_

Lilly covered up a giggle with some coughing, because, there, next to the message, was a drawing of their teacher – a funny one. "Truscott, do you need a Kleenex?" "No, I'm fine." Another giggle.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"And then, do you know what he said next Jake?" Miley and Jake were talking on the phone. Imitating her teacher, she said, "_We are going to be reading about Anne Frank who unlike some of us didn't reveal she was pregnant at fifteen!_ Can you believe it?"

Jake began to giggle. "JAKE! Can't you ever be serious?" Jake laughed. "Sorry, Miley, but it was SO dang funny!" "Ugh! Can't I trust anyone?" Jake stopped. "Sorry, Miley, I'll be over in a little while to help you enjoy your last days at home, okay?" Miley smiled. Sometimes Jake could be a pain in the butt, but right now he was nice. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, Jake was at the door, and Jackson opened it. "So," he said. "You made up Jake so you could keep Leslie a secret." "Jackson, where'd you hear that?" Jackson grinned. "Miley's diary. Boy, that thang is JU-ICY!" Jake – I mean Leslie (isn't this fun?) – rolled his eyes. "Hey, is Miley here?" Jackson looked impatient. "Where else would she be? Scotland?" Jake gave Jackson a dirty look. "Fine, fine. She's watching Desperate Housewives while my dad says how stupid it would be to live on Wisteria Lane."

Jake walked out and saw Snowbell, or whatever his name was, Thor's pet. "Hey, Miley," he said sweetly. "Hey, Jake." She moved over so he would have room on the couch. Robby Ray clicked off Desperate. "Finally an excuse to watch The Ringer." He got out a DVD with Johnny Knoxville on the front. He popped it into the DVD player. Jackson walked out. "Hey, Miles," he asked. "Did you think of names yet?" He looked impatient.

"Yeah," She said, "I just found out today that it's a girl, so her name's going to be Kaylana Becky or possibly Montana Becky, you know, for Hannah Montana. But we're probably going to call her Becky." 

"Becky with the bad breath." "JACKSON! That was so mean!" Jackson looked evil (mwah hah hah hah!). "It wasn't me!" "Brainless Becky, brainless Becky." She threw a pillow at him. "Miley, it wasn't me!" "Well then, who was it? Your imaginary friend Bobo?" Jackson looked crushed. "Hey, I left Bobo back in Tennessee!" 

"Jackson, I heard you talking to Bobo just last night! What you think I am?" "Stupid birdbrain!" "Ugh!" Suddenly Snowbell opened his cage and flew out. "Brainless Miley, brainless Miley!" Jackson laughed. "You got that right. Want some ice cream, anyone?" Suddenly, on the TV in The Ringer, that one guy said, "WHEN THE FUCK DID WE GET ICE CREAM?!" Everyone started laughing.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

A few weeks later, Miley went to a checkup for her baby. The doctor had her lay down and put that weird stuff on her stomach. "How you doing, Miley?" The doctor's name was Fickle; Ally Fickle. She was a woman only 23 years old and then she looked 16. She was really pretty. She resembled Kelly Clarkson, except she was Spanish – a Spanish Kelly!

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Good. Have you had any weird cravings lately?" Jake said, "Well, this morning I wanted a hotdog with baked beans on it…." "She was talking to me stupid birdbrain." Jake had to smile. The stupid birdbrain was still fresh in his mind.

She turned her attention back to Ally. "Actually, this morning I wanted a smoothie made of ketchup and relish." Jake turned the color of relish – poor guy. "Miley, that's nasty! Couldn't you have any other weird cravings?" She smiled. "Nope." She loved making Jake sick, though the results weren't always pleasant – far from it.

"Okay," Said Dr. Fickle – LOL, how funny! "We're just going to look at old Kaylana here, and, oh my…." Miley was suddenly alert. "Is there something wrong with Kaylana, _anything?"_ "Well, she's fine, but…I'm just not sure about the others." 

"Oh, thank heavens, I…what _others?!" _"Well, it looks like you're not having one baby, but…two, no, wait…three, no, that's wrong…four, no, not yet…_five _babies!" Miley began to cry. "But we weren't even expecting one!" "It's okay. If you want, you could still have that abortion." "That's _killing!" _She said. She wasn't too fond of killing. She had wrote a poem about abortion once: 

Abortion, A Poem

By Miley Stewart

Today a girl found out she was pregnant 

_And only at fifteen_

_What could she do?  
There was only one option, it seemed:  
An abortion._

_She went to the doctor,_

_She went to the nurse_

_And she wasn't too happy_

_About losing money from her purse._

_This girl was far too selfish._

_She sat on the table,_

_Ready to kill_

_What would have been_

_The world's most gorgeous little girl._

_It was two hours later…_

_The girl walked home,_

_Thinking over the "smart" choice she made._

_How she wished she wouldn't have_

_Killed that girl today!_

_Don't get an abortion, the real word is killing._

She remembered it all too well. She sighed. "Well, don't sweat the small stuff." Jake said. She nodded. "Right." Miley looked at Ally. "The genders?" "Already checked, while you were thinking. All girls." Miley thanked her and they went home.

"Miley, do you have any other names?" She nodded. "Well, of course Kaylana, and then Montana, Bridget, Amelia, and Destiny." Jake laughed. "I meant _full _names." Miley laughed at her own stupidity. "I was thinking Kaylana Becky, Montana Julie, Bridget Sarah, Amelia Marie, and Destiny Amanda." Jake nodded, and kissed Miley. What happened next was almost like a nightmare.


	4. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
